


honeythief

by crunchrapsupreme



Series: bokuroo week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2017, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: For a second, it’s just them two, here in this room. Nothing else outside matters, and it’s so quiet. There’s not even any wind whistling or bugs chirping. Just complete, dead silence.It would be eerie in any other situation, but Kuroo is used to the silence now.--written for day 1 of bokuroo week: beginnings/endings





	

**Author's Note:**

> song: [honeythief by halou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXA7DAVnRew)
> 
> HAPPY BOKUROO WEEK I AM LIVING!!!!
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH ADDED ART BY THE LOVELY [BEES](https://notallballs.tumblr.com) CHECK IT OUT [HERE](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/159091923677/heres-my-piece-for-day-1-of-bokurooweek-3-scene) !! (NSFW-ISH)

Kuroo had no idea how to shoot a gun until about a year ago.

He grew up in the heart of the city, and self defense really only went so far as to making sure to always carry mace, and to not travel alone at night. Until recently, Kuroo’s never even _seen_ a gun in real life, let alone held one or - god forbid - _shot_ the damn thing.

Now, with a rifle slung over his shoulder and a glock shoved in a holster on his thigh, Kuroo doesn’t think he could ever put the weapons down for more the five minutes. They’ve become a sick comfort, and his fingers are constantly poised, ready to strike if need be.

They’ve been lucky, recently, traveling through the barren roads of a town that seems to have already been wiped out. A few lone stragglers have been wandering around, but a few shots to the head took care of them quickly. There’s ash all over the ground, the sky grey, and Kuroo’s face feels hot behind his bandana.

He pulls down the fabric for a moment when he spots an abandoned apartment complex a few paces ahead, and he grabs Bokuto’s wrist with his free hand. “Kou, look!”

Bokuto’s eyes travel to where Kuroo’s pointing, and he grins. “Hey, d’ya think there’s food?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Won’t know unless we check. C’mon, let’s scan the perimeter real quick.”

They start walking towards the complex, and Kuroo wants to reach out and grab Bokuto’s hand, weave their fingers together and squeeze tight, but he keeps his hand on his gun instead. He has to stay alert, no matter how badly he wants to comb the dirty mats out of Bokuto’s hair with trembling fingers.

There’s an injured, infected woman near the dumpsters, and Bokuto smashes her forehead in with the butt of his gun before tugging Kuroo inside of the run down complex.

“Let’s stay on ground level, in case we need to make an escape,” Bokuto says, shuffling quickly down the hallway, his fingers still curled around Kuroo’s wrist.

The wallpaper is peeling, and there are scorch marks on the floor, like the place was almost burnt down before someone put the flames out in a fit of desperation. They were probably trying to save something that wasn’t really worth saving. Kuroo hopes they made it out of here, at least. He hopes they got their family to safety, because god knows he couldn’t manage to do that himself. 

He swallows thickly at the memory, still fresh in his mind. There were so many of them, fuck. He wanted to - he wanted to go back, but Kenma's piercing gaze from the window was enough to root him to the spot. Sometimes, he wonders if the fate he's been dealt was on purpose. Is he a bad person? Did he do something to _deserve_ this? Surprisingly, Bokuto was much more level headed in the moment, and with a grip tight enough to bruise, he managed to wrench Kuroo away from the only family he had left in this world. 

It was either that, or let them all perish. God knows Kenma would never have forgiven him if he did that. 

Bokuto picks a door at the end of the hall, with the least amount of scratch marks on it, and he presses his ear to the wood before knocking soundly, one, two, three times. It’s quiet, and Kuroo holds his breath as he waits for the tell-tale signs of life - or worse- from inside. A few minutes go by, and Bokuto knocks again, only to be met with silence. He turns, grinning at Kuroo, and Kuroo lets out his breath in a relieved sigh. It’s safe.

The door is locked, but Bokuto kicks it in easily. Kuroo follows him inside, quickly shutting the door behind him, and Bokuto helps him drag over some furniture to put in front of the door, trapping them inside. It’s probably a fire hazard to coop themselves up like this, but at this point, Kuroo would rather be burned alive than get _eaten_ alive.

Once they’ve checked all the rooms and closed all of the blinds, Kuroo lets himself sit on the couch, his body tense and sore as he sets his guns on the table and tugs off his bandana from his face. It’s routine now, traveling and camping out, traveling and camping out, over and over, moving towards an unknown destination, an unknown target. Kuroo has no idea really what the future holds, for him or for the fucking world, but -

As long as he’s with Bokuto, he thinks he’ll be okay.

“Dude!” Bokuto exclaims from the master bedroom, making Kuroo jump and reach his hand out for his gun on instinct. “There’s running water! Come check it out!”

Kuroo breathes out a sigh as sets his gun back on the table. He gets up, and when he walks into the master bath, Bokuto’s already stripped down to nothing, hopping ungracefully as he attempts to tug off his socks. Kuroo laughs at him, feeling a lightness in his chest, and Bokuto grins up at him.

“Care to join me?”

It’s been - god, how many weeks since Kuroo’s washed his hair? Surprisingly, all the damn grease has sort of tamed his shitty bed head, flattening it against his head and making it more manageable than usual. Still, though, he feels incredibly grimy, and he’s sure they both smell like complete ass. A shower sounds fucking amazing.

“Ah - cold, it’s _cold_ ,” Bokuto whines when he steps in the shower, and Kuroo is quick to step in after him, shutting the sliding door behind him. It’s not the biggest space in the world, and two grown men squeezed inside is a little uncomfortable, but Kuroo just presses closer, letting the icy water run over his skin as he attempts to leech the heat from Bokuto.

There’s shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap knocked over on the floor from the previous tenants, and Kuroo reaches down to grab the shampoo, squeezing a dollop in his hand. He motions for Bokuto to turn around, and Bokuto’s eyes shine bright and happy.

Bokuto hums as Kuroo lathers up his hair, working out all the tangles and mats. Kuroo’s fingers are long, and he makes sure to scratch at Bokuto’s scalp near the nape of his neck, just the way he likes it. Bokuto practically melts, and Kuroo bites his lip on a smile. For a moment, its just them two here, in this tiny shower stall, and Kuroo can pretend he has work in the morning. He can pretend that it's just another weekend of Bokuto staying over, eating everything in the pantry of his tiny two bedroom apartment. He can pretend Kenma's just outside, sitting on the couch with Akaashi as they make faces at each other whenever Bokuto makes a particularly loud, pleased noise, Kuroo nails scratching through his hair easily. His shower always did have the most insane acoustics, unfortunately.

He finishes up, helping Bokuto rinse the sud out, and soon Bokuto has a handful of shampoo, and Kuroo's lips quirk up in a smile.

He has to crouch a little bit when Bokuto washes his hair, but he just rolls his shoulders back and presses as close as he can. Once he’s rinsed off, he feels Bokuto’s arms wind around his waist. Lips press against his shoulder, and Kuroo shudders as the icy water falls over them.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto murmurs, reaching for the soap and running it over Kuroo’s chest, his fingers tickling over Kuroo’s ribs as he cleans him off. The water at their feet turns brown with all the grime and dirt being washed off, and Kuroo eyes it with disdain.

“God, I feel like I’m shedding a second skin,” Kuroo jokes, and Bokuto snorts a laugh against the back of his neck.

“We were pretty nasty, dude,” Bokuto replies, and his fingers are calloused and gentle as they run across his skin. Kuroo revels in the comfort, because they don’t really get to touch like this very often anymore, and he tilts his head to the side when he feels Bokuto bite at the side of his neck softly.

“Let’s hurry,” Kuroo says quietly. “My dick is gonna freeze off if I’m in here for much longer.”

Bokuto laughs again, and they quickly finish up washing and rinsing as much of the grime off as they can before shutting off the water and grabbing whatever dirty towels are lying around to pat off most of the dampness from their skin.

Kuroo doesn’t really feel like putting on his gross clothes yet, so he instead wraps himself up in a blanket and slides in the master bed. It’s unmade, which is kind of unsettling, but it appears to be clean enough. He takes this moment to appreciate Bokuto, naked and damp, hair messy and swept out of his face as he pads out of the room and to the kitchen. Kuroo hears some rustling, and a few minutes later Bokuto bounds back in, looking triumphant with a can of corn and two spoons.

“They have a few more cans of food, but I figure we’d just share this one and save the rest?”

Kuroo nods and pats the bed next to him, and Bokuto slides in easily, pressing against Kuroo’s side. Luckily the can is one of those easy-to-open tabbed ones, and the top pops off with no difficulties.

They sit there, naked and quiet in someone else’s bed as they shovel canned corn in their mouths. Kuroo tries not to eat too fast, because he knows he’ll regret not savoring it later, but eventually the can is empty, and Kuroo’s stomach growls sadly.

Bokuto sighs and reaches under the duvet to rub his hand gently over Kuroo’s belly. “I know, me too. But don’t worry! We can raid the rest of the units in the morning for more. I’m sure there’s gotta be something!”

Bokuto’s optimism almost hurts, but Kuroo’s also secretly grateful for it. Without it, he’s sure he would’ve just given up already. Laid down and curled up and let the disease take him like it’s taken so many others.

“Hey,” Kuroo says, once Bokuto’s set the empty can on the side table. “Do you think Kenma and Akaashi are okay?”

Bokuto’s eyes flash with something sad, and Kuroo ducks his head, trying to ignore the way his stomach twists sharply. He wants to vomit.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Bokuto says, pulling Kuroo closer to him, running his hands through Kuroo’s damp hair. “They’re strong, both of them. We needed them way more than they needed us, anyways.”

Kuroo laughs sadly, feeling his throat tightening up, and he presses his nose into Bokuto’s neck. “You’re right. We’re too reckless. They were the ones with all the fucking strategy.”

Bokuto presses a kiss to his forehead, and Kuroo sighs again, feeling tired and worn and ready to sleep for a thousand years.

“I’m glad I have you, though,” Bokuto murmurs, and Kuroo’s eyes sting. He misses Kenma, and he misses Akaashi. He misses his friends, his family, he misses _everyone_. He trembles a bit, and Bokuto's lips press against his forehead once more, and then he's tilting Kuroo’s face up and kissing away the tears clinging to his lashes.

“ _Kou_ ,” Kuroo wheezes out, rolling on top of Bokuto and cupping Bokuto’s face in his hands. There’s still dirt underneath his nails that didn’t wash out in the shower, and Bokuto’s eyes glitter up at him like he’s the whole damn world. Like Kuroo’s all the stars in the sky, the clouds covering the sun, and the ash on the ground. Like he’s everything.

They kiss, softly, until Kuroo slips his tongue inside, and things quickly get warmer, messier, _desperate_. It’s been so long since they had the luxury of being able to ignore their surroundings and not be on high alert. It’s been so long since they didn’t have to take turns sleeping, so one of them could constantly keep watch. Most houses or apartments they’ve come across have been heavily infested and not worth the risk, so to have found a place like this, seemingly safe for the time being, is an damn blessing.

Kuroo can feel himself shaking, and Bokuto’s hands on his hips are shaking too, his thumbs rubbing soothingly into the bone. They’ve both lost a lot of weight, in these past few months, but Kuroo still thinks Bokuto looks just as beautiful as before. He pulls back to stare a bit, his hands tracing the seam of his lips, his cheekbones, over his fluttering eyelids. His touch is laced with affection, and _god_ , Bokuto deserves so much. So much that Kuroo can’t give him, no matter how bad he wants to.

What Kuroo would give to make love to Bokuto right now, make him feel so fucking  _good_ , but unfortunately they don’t have the supplies for something like that, let alone the time, so Kuroo instead spits into his hand and reaches down, gripping Bokuto’s cock and stroking it firmly.

Bokuto groans and arches into him, and Kuroo thumbs over the head roughly. He hasn’t touched him like this in a while, and Bokuto’s cock feels heavy and warm in his hand. It’s familiar, and Kuroo’s taken back to when they were in high school, fresh in love and fumbling hands touching each other. Kuroo remembers Bokuto coming the second he brushed his fingers along his cock, and being so endearingly embarrassed about it. He smiles at the memory, but then sucks in a breath when Bokuto shifts beneath him.

“Fuck,” Bokuto breathes, “Here, lemme - ”

He licks a stripe up his hand before reaching down, batting Kuroo’s hand away in order to grip both of their cocks in his hand, strong and sure. Kuroo whines and slumps forward, pressing his face into Bokuto’s neck and breathing out hotly. It feels _good_ , so, so fucking good, and for a second, it’s just them two, here in this room. Nothing else outside matters, and it’s so quiet. There’s not even any wind whistling or bugs chirping. Just complete, dead silence.

It would be eerie in any other situation, but Kuroo is used to the silence now.

He focuses instead on the quiet little moans Bokuto’s panting out, his hand gripping them both a bit too tightly, and Kuroo jerks his hips with the movement, grinding their lengths together as Boktuto’s strokes grow sloppy.

“Kou - _Koutarou_ ,” Kuroo sighs, his voice trembling as he winds his arms around Bokuto’s neck. The duvet has fallen down to their hips, and goosebumps sweep over Kuroo’s skin as the warmth escapes them. Bokuto is still emitting heat, though, as he always tends to do, and Kuroo leeches off it greedily. He bites into Bokuto’s neck, a broken cry muffled against the skin as he feels the tightness in his abdomen blossoming out into a curling heat.

“Tetsu, shit - _ah, hah_ , I missed this,” Bokuto mumbles, nosing at Kuroo’s temple and using his free hand to trace the knobs of Kuroo’s spine. “Missed touchin’ you like this.”

His breath is warm, whispered into Kuroo’s ear, and it only takes a few more shaky strokes before Kuroo is fisting Bokuto’s hair in his hands, groaning low as he comes all over their stomachs. They just fucking showered, but Kuroo couldn't give two shits, honestly. He grinds lazily into Bokuto’s touch, riding out his orgasm for all he can, and it doesn’t take much longer for Bokuto to follow suit. He comes with a quiet shout, noisy like usual, and when Kuroo finally pulls back, he inhales sharply at the tear streaks dampening Bokuto’s cheeks. 

Kuroo hastily tries to wipe the wetness away with shaky hands. “Babe - hey _,_ what’s - ”

“M’okay,” Bokuto hiccups, offering a watery smile, and he reaches up with his clean hand, cupping Kuroo’s cheek. “I just. I love you, you know? And I’m glad I get to spend the end of the world with you by my side.”

Kuroo’s lip trembles unconsciously, and his face feels hot. “I love you, too. I’m s-sorry we couldn’t….. save Akaashi and Kenma - ”

Bokuto shushes him, tracing the shell of Kuroo’s ear with his thumb. “I’m sorry, too. But it’s okay,” he says, tilting his head up until Kuroo leans down to press their foreheads together. “It’s okay, ‘cause I’ve got you.”

Kuroo closes his eyes, and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wecametofuck) & [tumblr](https://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
